Te quiero
by inuxsan
Summary: Chris es atacado y secuestrado por un demonio.. el unico que podra salvarlo es leo, que pasara?


Un joven de cabellos negros se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en el ático de la mansión halliwell pensando en la tan importante misión que debía ejercer para salvar el futuro

Un joven de cabellos negros se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en el ático de la mansión halliwell pensando en la tan importante misión que debía ejercer para salvar el futuro...su futuro. Era bastante extraño que derrotaran demonio tras demonio, investigara lo mas que pudiera y... nada! no obtenía absolutamente nada tan solo quedaba como en un principio.

Frustrado y cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto dejo caer su delgado cuerpo sobre el sillón colocando su brazo sobre su cabeza al momento que cerraba los ojos.

Las hermanas halliwell no se encontraban en casa... estaban en la escuela de magia con piper y Wyatt. Desconocía donde estaba Leo, seguramente haciendo labores de un superior .Le molestaba el simple hecho de pensar en ello, ladeo su cuerpo quedando de costado sobre su cómodo sitio, quería dormir... si dormir y olvidar por un momento sus penas; ahogarlas en un profundo sueño. Lastima que en esa familia siempre que había calma algo la destruía en mil pedazos, demonios, problemas familiares, algún pariente perdido que venia por ayuda, etc. En este caso un demonio era el que opacaba los pocos minutos de descanso que había tenido el joven brujo.

se incorporo sobresaltado, generalmente atacaban cuando estaban sus tías o en dado caso Wyatt porque atacar ahora?..

- Que es lo que buscas? - Pregunto sereno Chris mientras se ponía a la defensiva, un poco nervioso pues se notaba era un demonio de nivel superior.. el aunque su orgullo no quisiera aceptarlo no podría con el; se necesitaba el poder de 3 pero.. no.. no podía interrumpirlas ahora, quería que siguieran las 3 juntas pues últimamente pocas veces podían estarlo además el ya se las arreglaría.

- A ti - Dijo el demonio con una macabra sonrisa, lo cual desoriento a Chris en sobremanera... había entendido bien? lo buscaba a el?

- Porque?! que es lo que quieres de mi? - Comenzó a retroceder, miedo.. si era lo que sentía pero no por culpa de ese sentimiento iba a huir y pedir a su.. padre.. no señor el no haría tal cosa!.

- No te debo explicaciones pero ya que morirás.. tan solo diré que me mandaron a matarte puesto que eres un estorbo, vamos es que tu no lo ves de ese modo? eres el bicho raro en esta familia.. seria mejor si desaparecieras.

Chris quedo totalmente en blanco..pensando en las palabras recién escuchadas, no podía creerlas el era un demonio no debía caer en su juego pero.. y si tenia razón, no! imposible se decía a el mismo. Por desgracia para el esos segundos de duda fueron suficientes para que el demonio aprovechara y lo mandara a volar haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente en la pared, un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios de Chris, era un tonto por dejarse llevar por las palabras de ese ser con apariencia monstruosa, su piel de color rojo como las flamas del infierno, un par de tatuajes marcaban su cuerpo. Su aspecto era parecido al de baltazhar, sin embargo este demonio era mas grande y sus marcas eran de color plata, además sus rasgos eran aun mas demoníacos.

El muchacho hizo volar al demonio lanzándolo por la ventana con su telequinesia, sabia que eso no seria suficiente pero le dio tiempo a levantarse del suelo y ponerse en guardia. El demonio apareció atrás de el y lo sujeto fuertemente por el cuello casi asfixiándolo

- Pa...- No termino de pronunciar la palabra puesto que lo silenciaron con un golpe en la nuca, tan solo se le nublo la vista antes de caer al suelo inconciente. El demonio lo levanto del suelo y se transporto junto con el al inframundo.

En otro lugar, un superior de cabellos rubios se encontraba de pie sobre el puente de san francisco.. por unos escasos momentos le pareció escuchar la voz de su hijo chris... sonaba herido, eso le preocupaba aun mas por el hecho que no podía localizarlo, donde podría estar?.

Cuando despertó una presión en sus manos se hizo presente, noto como están se encontraban atadas con cuerdas impidiéndole hacer magia y moverse, busco con la vista para ver en que lugar se encontraba dándose cuenta que estaba en el inframundo.. dios como había llegado hasta ese lugar.. se concentraba en intentar recordar pero le era imposible.

- Hay alguien ahí?! quien me trajo a este lugar?!

- Yo pequeño brujo!, tan solo quería divertirme un rato contigo antes de asesinarte.. la verdad es que terminar contigo rápido era un desperdicio considerando lo apuesto que eres

- Que has dicho? déjame ir en este instante enfermo...- Un golpe en su estomago lo obligo a callar, seguido de otro en su bello rostro y luego una esfera de energía rozándole el brazo derecho destruyendo la manga de su playera dejándole el hombro en muy mal estado - Aghh - mordió su labio inferior para reprimir el chillido que quería salir.

- Patético brujo te aconsejo que no intentes pasarte de listo.. acaso tienes prisa en morir? de cualquier forma no te preocupes morirás- Se acerco hasta el joven herido y lamió su herida provocándole un escalofrío, sonrió complacido mientras sacaba una daga y le hacia diversos cortes por todo su cuerpo unos mas profundos que otros, el pobre chico solo se retorcía en dolor mientras sentía como la sangre emanaba de su cuerpo rápidamente - Je.. una muerte lenta y dolorosa siempre es mejor para chicos como tu - Intento besar sus labios pero el otro aparto su rostro antes de que existiera tal contacto, este gesto acabo con la poca paciencia del demonio haciendo que se llenara de ira.. golpeo al pobre chico como si se tratase de vil basura. Cuando se canso enterró la daga en su estomago cuidando de no afectar un órgano vital para prolongar su muerte; Chris solo se concentraba en soportar el dolor y no morir, tenia que cumplir su misión no podía dejarla y morir.. no así.. lagrimas caían de sus ojos, el dolor era insoportable mas aun sentir el frío metal de la daga enterrado en su cuerpo, la sangre no paraba de salir comenzaba a sentirse muy mareado puesto que ya había perdido mucho de ese liquido rojo esencial para la vida.

- pa...pa... a..yu.dame.. - Intentaba pronunciar entrecortadamente como balbuceos, el demonio ya estaba dispuesto a matarlo, sentía que preparaba unas bolas de energía especialmente para eso. Cerro los ojos esperando lo peor y..

Se veía a un preocupado padre revisar por todos lados en la casa esperando encontrar algo o a alguien, en el sótano, cocina, recamaras, ático, nada.. tan solo había encontrado con horror el vidrio roto de la ventana. Estaba bastante alterado tenia que calmarse para pensar con claridad.. veamos el no podía rastrear a su hijo y estaba seguro que no era porque el propio Chris lo quisiese; las cosas iban mejor entre ellos además que no tenia algún motivo.. debía ser otra cosa lo que bloqueaba la comunicación.. el único lugar donde no se podían sentir las presencias era en el inframundo pero...claro! debía estar en ese lugar. Eso lo hizo alterarse aun mas, su instinto de padre le decía que su pequeño estaba en problemas, sentía como se le oprimía el pecho debía ir a buscarlo pero el inframundo era un lugar muy extenso... como encontrarlo?.

Así como si la respuesta le cayera del cielo ( o quizá si.. ) escucho la voz de su bebe.. Diciéndole papa y pidiéndole ayuda, en cualquier otra situación se habría alegrado de que lo llamara padre pero no bajo estas circunstancias. Se concentro mas hasta localizarlo y llegar a el. Lo que vio delante suyo no era precisamente la mejor de las situaciones en que pensaba encontrarlo.. Un demonio amenazaba con lanzarle una bola de energía para así acabar con su vida mientras su pequeño lloraba al momento que se desangraba poco a poco. Sintió una ira que jamás en su vida había sentido, la sangre le hervía del coraje, nadie absolutamente NADIE tenia el derecho de secuestrar y dejar a SU hijo en ese estado, si bien no había sido un padre ejemplar lo enmendaría ahora...

- Aléjate de mi hijo mal nacido!! - ya no se podía controlar.. Desvió la energía que amenazaba a su hijo regresándosela al demonio y después se acerco a este golpeando sin piedad, con una ira incontrolable.

Chris abrió pesadamente los ojos, le sorprendió mucho el hecho de ver a su padre frente suyo, golpeando a ese demonio de esa manera en cierta forma le reconfortaba que su padre lo protegiera de esa manera, una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro empapado de sudor y lagrimas apenas podía distinguir las figuras que tenia delante suyo, Leo .. Bueno su padre electrocutando al demonio con unos rayos azules provenientes de sus manos, eso le sorprendió pues no sabia que su padre tuviese ese poder. Cuando al fin acabo con el demonio el preocupado padre corrió hacia su hijo para curarlo rápidamente, le saco la daga de un solo movimiento provocándole un dolor enorme a su niño, pero era necesario y seria mas doloroso si lo hacia lento.. Lo abrazo mientras terminaba de curarlo y le decía tiernas palabras para calmarlo.

Desato sus manos en cuanto termino de curarlo, sin embargo Chris estaba demasiado débil para estar de pie por si mismo así que sus rodillas sucumbieron ante su peso e iba a caer irremediablemente de no haber sido por su padre el cual evito que eso pasara tomándolo en sus brazos

- Chris!.. Hijo, estas bien?, papa ya esta aquí tranquilo.. - Lo cargo con cuidado y orbito a ambos hacia la casa, cuando llego lo recostó sobre la cama mientras el se sentaba en la orilla de la misma y acariciaba los negros cabellos de su hijo - Como te sientes?..

- M-me... siento muy débil pero.. de..debe..rías estar protegiendo a Wyatt..- Callo unos momentos para recuperar el aire, en ese estado hasta hablar le costaba trabajo - Gra..gracias por salvarme...p..papa

- Shh.. no debes esforzarte por hablar, Wyatt estará bien, el que me preocupa ahora eres tu y no te dejare solo.. puedes descansar tranquilo no permitiré que nada te pase. - Se sentía realmente feliz de que su hijo comenzara a llamarle padre.. ese era un gran avance en su relación si no es que la solución. Acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de su niño esperando con eso arrullarlo para que durmiera un rato, no había sido un día fácil para el.

- Te quiero.. - Sonrió.. una sonrisa de lo más sincera que había dejado ver desde que lo conocía, era una escena tan angelical.. Leo se acerco a su rostro y deposito un tierno beso en su frente para después cubrirlo con las sabanas y dejarlo dormir.


End file.
